black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
XIV.
Rackham faces a serious test as a new captain; Billy Bones returns to the crew; Flint proposes a new strategy; Bonny goes on a rampage; and Eleanor takes matters into her own hands. Synopsis The episode opens with Captains Flint and Vane wrestling in a Eleanor's empty tavern. The two men trade blows with each other until they are interrupted by Eleanor Guthrie who fires a shot from a musket in their direction. The two men immediately stop fighting. Flint then tells Vane that he will stand his men down from attacking Vane's fortress if Vane will give Abigail Ashe to him. Flint then asks that Eleanor go and bring her father, Richard Guthrie, to a meeting at the tavern. Out at sea, Rackham is enjoying being back out on the water aboard his new ship the'' Colonial Dawn. Following a lead from Max, Rackham's crew is looking for a ship called the ''True North, which is soon spotted right where it was supposed to be. However, another set of sails is spotted in the distance. Apparently another pirate ship is chasing the True North. On the beach at Nassau, Flint's crew is waiting for Flint's orders. Logan can't take the boredom and decides to go see his favorite whore, Charlotte, despite the fact that Flint demanded that no one go see the whores for fear that they will let slip critical information about their hunt for the Urca gold. Soon after Logan leaves to see Charlotte, Billy Bones enters the camp. This is the first time that the majority of the crew know that Bones has survived his fall into the sea. They are elated to see him and Dufresne gives him a hug. In Eleanor's tavern, Richard Guthrie appears along with Miranda Barlow and Flint begins to outlay his plan. He tells everyone that England is soon going to assault Nassau in an attempt to exterminate the pirates on the island. Flint states that there is a way that their downfall can be avoided and that Abigail Ashe is the key. Flint believes that if he returns Abigail to Peter Ashe, that Ashe will be more likely to promote the idea of providing pardons to all the pirates of Nassau. Vane demands that he will only hand Abigail over to Flint if he is given the Spanish Man of War. Flint states that he absolutely will not do this and Vane leaves the meeting. Later, Eleanor guarantees to Flint that everything will work out and that Vane will agree to the terms. In Rackham's brothel, Max is going over the leads that are being supplied to her by the whores when Idelle walks in and tells Max about what Anne Bonny has been up to. Apparently after not being allowed to serve on Rackham's ship, Bonny tried to join another crew. When she was rejected by that crew, Bonny grabbed a marling spike and punched it in the man's jaw, causing him to lose several teeth. Idelle then asks why Max hasn't put men at her door, fearing that Bonny will soon take out her wrath upon Max herself. Max explains that Bonny would never harm her and that she has no fear for her safety and will not give the illusion to Bonny that she has something to fear from her, thus making herself seem like another enemy of Bonny's. Back at sea, Rackham's crew has successfully captured the True North, but the other pirate ship has pulled up alongside and her crew boards the True North. The captain of the ship introduces himself to Rackham. His name is Linus Harcourt and his ship is named the Goliath. Harcourt explains to Rackham that one of three things is about to occur. First, the two crews can fight it out. Second, the two captains can fight it out. Third, the two captains can negotiate a reasonable split of the prize. Back on the beach at Nassau, Bones is telling the crew about how his story. He claims that when he fell in the water, he was rescued by the HMS Scarborough and that there is a large British camp set up not 40 miles away. Dufresne interrupts him and states that what the crew really wants to know is how he fell in the water, not particularly how he got out. Dufresne tells Bones that they all believe that Bones was pushed into the water by Flint to silence his opposition to Flint. In Rackham's brothel, Bonny is drinking when she spies Charlotte coming down the stairs in a hurry. Bonny stops Charlotte and tells her that she knows that one of Flint's crew is up there. She then threatens Charlotte and demands to know what valuable information was told to her. Charlotte tells her that the Urca gold is on the beach and that Flint still plans to go get it. Bonny then storms up to Charlotte's room where Logan is dressing and puts a knife to his throat and demands to know where the gold is. Logan, sure that Bonny won't harm him because he is one of Flint's men, insults her. Bonny then cuts his throat and then immediately stabs Charlotte to death. Aboard the True North, Captain Harcourt and Rackham are trying to come to reasonable terms to split the ship. However, the terms that Harcourt comes up with give his crew 9/10ths of the profit. Rackham states that it is nowhere near a reasonable deal. Elsewhere in Nassau, Silver tells Flint that Bones has told the crew that he fell into the water and that Flint had actually tried to save him. Flint then enters the tent where Bones is and gives him a hug, telling him that he is glad to have him back. Hornigold interrupts the reunion and tells Flint that his men are growing impatient and that he demands to know what Flint is going to do to win back Hornigold's fort from Vane. Flint then tells Hornigold and Dufresne his plan which would allow Vane to keep the fortress. Hornigold is furious that Flint has cast aside their arrangement to return the fort to Hornigold. He tells Dufresne to prepare the men for a vote and tells Flint that he intends to be placed in charge of both crews so he can lead the assault on the fort. Back at the brothel, Idelle shows Max the room where Logan and Charlotte lay dead. She sees Bonny in the corner, still holding her bloody blade. Max tells Bonny that there may be serious consequences to what Bonny has done to Logan, but that Max will stand in between those consequences and Bonny and will protect her. In the fortress, Eleanor approaches Vane and tells him that she knows that she has put him in a weakened position and that it is difficult for someone with Vane's pride to accept, but that they still control such a valuable asset: legitimacy. She tells him that once England ratifies their legitimacy that they will make more money than they ever had before through legitimate business. She asks that he give up the girl and that he therefore give them the chance to have a future together, free from piracy. Vane rejects this and tells Eleanor that she should never weaken her position and allow Flint to take from them what is already theirs. Eleanor appears moved by this and begins to passionately kiss Vane. Back aboard the True North, Rackham is showing his quartermaster, Mr. Featherstone, the terms that Harcourt gave them. Featherstone agrees that it is nowhere near an even split, but that they should take the deal anyways, feeling that they have no other choice because they are so outnumbered by the Goliath's crew. Rackham realizes that if he were to accept such paltry terms, his men might be happy that they've escaped with their lives, but that he would be voted out of the captaincy before they returned to Nassau. Rackham then sits back down with Harcourt. Suddenly he throws his wine in Harcourt's face and slashes him across the neck with his sword. Harcourt then begins to savagely beat Rackham, clearly a man with more fighting experience. However, as he leans over Rackham preparing to strike again, the wound in his neck opens up and begins to gush blood. Harcourt soon falls on top of Rackham and dies. Rackham immediately jumps up and implores both crews to hold their fire. He lies and tells them that Harcourt refused to come up with any terms that would have allowed the crew of the True North to survive and that that was a condition that he simply could not abide by and that's why he fought Harcourt. He then orders his crew to cut the captured crew loose. The True North crew are then given guns which doubles Rackham's crew, giving him now the advantage over the Goliath's crew. He asks the crew of the Goliath if there are any among them who would volunteer to come forward and reach reasonable terms with him and one man does. Back in Nassau, Bones is speaking privately with Dufresne. He admits that he didn't escape from the British crew, but that he was released by Captain Hume for a reason. He states that Hume offered him and nine men of his choosing full pardons if they would capture Flint and bring him to Hume at Harbour Island. Elsewhere, Silver approaches Flint who is sitting alone reading a book. He tells Flint that the vote is in Flint's favor by a half dozen votes. Flint believes that he needs to win by a margin of twenty to keep Hornigold from moving on the fort. Silver then tells him that there is one particular vote that he is having trouble with: his own. He asks Flint about Flint's commitment to retrieving the Urca gold. Flint responds that the gold is his top priority, nothing else. That settles it for Silver. When Silver leaves Flint, he is intercepted by Muldoon who tells Silver that Logan has gone missing and can likely be found at the brothel. At the brothel, he finds Max who then takes him to the room where Logan still lays dead. Silver then comes up with an idea that may work to keep the crew from finding out about Logan's death. He creates a fiction where Logan and his lover have run off together to Providence, which he will tell the crew. He then demands that Max take care of the mess immediately before anyone else sees it. At the fort, Eleanor quietly takes the keys from Vane as he is sleeping. She goes to the cell where Abigail is kept and tells her that she is no longer a hostage. Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery ep14-1.jpg ep14-2.jpg ep14-3.jpg ep14-4.jpg ep14-5.jpg ep14-6.jpg ep14-7.jpg ep14-8.jpg ep14-9.jpg Appearances Characters *Miranda Barlow *Eleanor Guthrie *Idelle *Charlotte *Benjamin Hornigold *Mr. Scott *James Flint *Dufresne *John Silver *Joji *Joshua *Logan *De Groot *Max *Charles Vane *Jack Rackham *Anne Bonny *Abigail Ashe *Alfred Hamilton *Billy Bones *Randall *Dr. Howell *Peter Ashe (Mentioned only) *Hume *Linus Harcourt *Goliath's Quartermaster *True North Captain *King Philip V of Spain (Mentioned) Deaths * Logan * Charlotte * Linus Harcourt Locations *New Providence Island **Nassau **Fort Nassau *Harbour Island ‎(Mentioned only) *England ‎(Mentioned only) **London ‎(Mentioned only) *Spain ‎(Mentioned only) *Providence (Mentioned only) Organizations *Pirates *Royal Navy (Mentioned only) Ships *''Colonial Dawn'' *''True North'' *''Goliath'' *''Walrus'' (Mentioned only) *''Urca de Lima'' (Mentioned only) *''Ranger'' (Mentioned only) *''Scarborough'' (Mentioned only) *Spanish Man O' War (Mentioned only) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes